tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily's Adventure
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.20 |number=202 |released= * 3 October 2004 * 13 November 2004 * 7 March 2006 * 14 April 2006 * 30 April 2006 * 28 September 2006 * 15 November 2006 |previous=Fish |next=Halloween}} Emily's Adventure is the twentieth episode of the eighth series. Plot One evening, a fierce storm sweeps across the Island of Sodor and causes a lot of damage. The following morning, Farmer McColl examines his cow barn to discover that the roof has blown off. So he telephones the Fat Controller, who sends Emily to collect timber to repair the barn. On her way to Farmer McColl's, Emily has to stop due to a fallen tree in the way, much to her annoyance. When Trevor tries his best to pull it out of the way, Emily thinks he is going too slowly so she bosses him about, telling him to do his job quicker and blowing her whistle at him. As Trevor moves the tree out of the way, Emily, being impatient, does not say "thank you" at all and instead says "About time!" Emily remains persistent with her attitude when she sees workmen clearing the tracks further down the line and makes them cross. Further on down the line, Emily stops again as a water tower is blocking her line. As Elizabeth is trying her best to move it, Emily, once again, is impatient, loudly whistles and bossing Elizabeth about, and ends up being delayed when Elizabeth stands her ground, refusing to take such orders from Emily. Soon, Thomas arrives in the opposite direction, and tells Emily to ask more nicely. Realising that her bossiness is not going to help her at all, Emily apologises and asks Elizabeth very nicely to clear the tracks, which she does. Once the water tower is clear of the tracks, Emily says "thank you" to Elizabeth, and then later to Harvey; and gets to Farmer McColl's just in time. Once the barn's roof is mended, the cows and the calves rest in the soft hay and Farmer McColl thanks Emily for helping him. Emily now knows it is best to say "please" and "thank you" whenever she does a job or asks someone to help her. Characters * Thomas * Emily * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Trevor * Harvey * Annie and Clarabel * Butch * Tiger Moth * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * Lorry 1 Locations * McColl Farm * The Watermill * Henry's Tunnel * Knapford Sheds * Killdane Junction * Dryaw * The Lumber Mill Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the eighth series. * In The Complete Series 8 DVD, other television broadcasts and the US Take Along DVD, the music is omitted at the end of the episode. * This is the last appearance of The Watermill in model series episodes, although the Watermill would still appear in the Opening for the series. * This episode marks Elizabeth's last appearance until the eleventh series episode, Emily's Rubbish, excluding her appearances in ninth and tenth series music videos. Goofs * When Trevor tries to clear the fallen tree, there is string attached to his rear-end. * When Elizabeth tries to push the water tower out of Emily's way, one of the planks underneath her front left wheel bounces up and down. * In some close-ups of Elizabeth, the eye mechanism is visible in her cab. * Butch is seen at Dryaw Station, but he was somehow seen when Emily was approaching Elizabeth pushing the falling Water Tower. * In a rare picture, it is night in the scene where Emily is being sarcastic to Trevor. * When Farmer McColl thanks Emily, her right (viewers' perspective left) eye is wonky. * Elizabeth does not make the sounds of a steam-powered vehicle, instead sounding like a conventional petrol-driven engine. Merchandise * Take Along * Magazine Stories - Emily's Adventure In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Emily's Adventure (Take Along DVD) DVD Boxsets * Fun Pack * Let's Explore with Thomas * All-Aboard for Adventure! AUS * The Complete Series 8 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack DK * It's Great to be a Train NOR/SWE * It's Cool to be a Train FIN * It's Great to be a Locomotive! ROM * It's Great to be a Locomotive! * Thomas and Friends - Vol. 1 (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 3 * Six DVD Set SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * First Season (Spanish DVD) MYS * Thomas and the Firework Display and Other Adventures * Percy's New Whistle and Other Adventures * Back to School Compilation IN * Thomas and the Firework Display (Indian DVD) GER * Hooray for Thomas! CHN * Holiday Express CZ * Arise and Shine POL * Fireworks Show HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 - Thomas, the Hero of the Day DVD Boxsets * Thomas the Tank Engine & Gift Keys extension box NL * Thomas, the Hero of the Day IDN * Thomas and the Firework Display and other stories JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.1 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 34 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 (New version) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 19 (VCD) }} es:La Aventura de Emily he:ההרפתקה של אמילי pl:Przygoda Emilki ru:Приключение Эмили Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video